What You've Been Missin
by Death at Death's Door
Summary: Summaries inside and this is my first fanfic and Guess what! Its a another HighSchool Fanfic. Pleez don't kill me! just R
1. Oh yay my new school!

What You've Been Missin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Boohoo.  
  
Kagome a punk with a nature that would tame the tiger goes to Tetsuya High where she meets Inuyasha the hottest jock in the whole school.  
  
(Go Figure -_-) he is cold, preppy (urgh), and thinks he can get away with everything but Kagome shows what shes all about.   
  
Chapter One: Oh yay my new school!  
  
' a thought '   
  
" talking " get it. got it. good.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggg! "Argh!" A mumbling Kagome grabs the poor alarm clock and hacks it out the window.  
  
Downstairs a mother sighs 'Third one this week'   
  
Kagome walks into the bathroom and clips her hair with some framing her face and applies lip gloss and black eyeliner. She had raven hair that went to her back with pink steaks. She had amazing green eyes and flawless white skin.   
  
She put on black baggy pants with 2 loop belts and zippers all over. She put on a thick strap black tanktop that said, 'Sorry you can't have me to good 4 u' with a hood. She put on her black and white striped arm warmers. After breakfast she checks her watch.   
  
"HOLY SHITSA DOODLES I M GONNA BE LATE!" Kagome screams. She grabbed her Jack Skellington bag and ran out the door.  
  
She runs blindly down the street. School was 4 blocks for her house. She then runs into someone.   
  
"Ah Hell you better not be a prep." Kagome mutterd.  
  
"No need to worry." a girl said. Kagome looked up to see a girl who wore black pants and a shirt that had Happy Bunny on it that said, 'You suck and thats sad.' She helped her up.   
  
"Hi my names Sango." she siad.  
  
"Kagome. Just call me Kags k." she said flashing a smile.   
  
"So your new." she as they were walking toward a huge school.  
  
"No ya think." Kagome said sarcastically that made the girl laugh.   
  
They went to the office to see a fat lady singing and a man dancing. really.... Kagome twitches and Sango stares oddly.  
  
Kagome took out her camera and took a snapshot that got there attention.   
  
"Thats for my Most Freaky Moments in History/ Blackmail Pics album." Kagome muttered.   
  
"Alrighty then let's look at your schedule." Sango said.   
  
"That is soooooo freakishly awesome!" Sango said. "We've have almost the same classes except in math. You have advanced Geometry." she said.  
  
They walked down to her locker and the halls were over filled with people.   
  
"Yay will ya show me around this preppy infested hell hole." Kagome said but looked over and Sango disappeared and the tardy bell rang.  
  
'Great just my day.' Kagome thought  
  
  
  
She stumbled in her homeroom with a prim and proper look teacher.   
  
"Ah." she said.  
  
"We have a new student today please meet Kagome Hiragashi." she said dully.   
  
'Great a new girl thats gonna drool over me.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked up. He found the new girl dressed in black and   
  
'Whoa.' was what went through his mind. She had a figure that would make guys drool.  
  
"Hiya." she smiled and was kind of disappointed because a lot of this people looked kind of snotty but 'don't judge a book by its cover' was what went through her mind.  
  
"You will sit next to Sango over there." she siad pointing to the girl in the back. Kagome walked down the aslie getting whistles.   
  
She sat down blushing. She caught her attention at this particular silver haired boy with the most adorable furry white ears on his head. She had the sudden urge to tweak them. "Yo Sango whose he." she asked.   
  
"Oh." she drawled.   
  
"Thats Inuyasha. The biggest Jock in this hell hole. He even has a fanclub." she said.  
  
"Oh." Kagome siad. 'Well he would be cute if he was in black... Bad Kagome.' she metally slapped her self.   
  
"Ah kids today will be a study hall I have computer problems." the teacher siad.   
  
Sango rolled her eyes and said, "She's trying to finish her romance novel."   
  
"Funny gotta get that in the black box. So tell me what I'm up against." Kagome said.   
  
"Well see that cute boy over there talking to Inuyasha. Thats Miroku the biggest lecher the world and Inuyasha's best friend." Sango said staring intently at him.   
  
Kagome smirked.   
  
"That girl over there that looks like you but looks like shes made out of foundation with lots of make-up is the biotch 4eva Kikyou the most wanted cheerleader that has slept with almost all the boys."  
  
"And her liltte fan club." she said. "And the guy thats staring at you is the football star whimpy wolf Koga. Inuyasha's #1 enemy and 2nd biggest jock." she said.   
  
"Ahh" Kagome said. "Well I'm off to work." she said. She started drawing mangas of Kikyou getting her hair got on fire and her face looked like melting because of the very heavy foundation on her face. She drew Koga getting beat up by a baby. Sango started laughing at the manga.   
  
"Hey your really good." she said. "Thank you." she said bowing.   
  
"Hey new girl." someone said. She looked over to see the Koga guy and his glowering girl fanclub. "How bout lose the black and you can be my woman." he said grinning. "Come on black ain't your color and you could lose some weight..." he said. Kagome was raged. She punched his sorry ass down. "You egolistic jerk can't you read." she said pointing to the shirt. "Or is your dam ego so big that you forgot how to read." she yelled. Koga was knocked out. The fan club cuddle him and glared death at Kagome. "Oh get a life!" she sarcastically. "That was priceless!" Sango said. "I took a picture of that if you don't mind." she said.   
  
"Thats ok." Kagome siad.   
  
Inuyasha was laughing his head off. He liked the new girl already. "Hey did you see the number on Koga! He's freakin knocked out!" Miroku said.   
  
"Kagome! I thought better of you detention after school!" the teacher said she left for the bathroom. Kagome looked at her laptop and smiled evilly at the beautiful word: BLACKMAIL.   
  
A/N: Alrighty thats my first chappie! ^_^ Ok the Most Freaky Moments in History/Blackmail photes are real there in my black box in which I keep my evil shemes its weirder than Ripley's Believe it or Not. I not a big Kikyou fan as you can see. I hope ya all like it please review ok! Over and Out. o_O -Mimi 


	2. Happy Blackmail

Chapter Two: Happy Blackmail  
  
I  
  
  
  
am   
  
evil.  
  
Muhahahaha! Kagome laughed evily. She took her laptop and took the novel that was saved on the teachers floppy disk. People looked at her strangly.   
  
She stopped when Sango pulled her arm. "Awww can't I have some fun!" Kagome whined.   
  
"Your an embarassment to society pretty soon men in white will come after you with a strait jacket." Sango lectured.  
  
"Anyways what did you grab." she asked.   
  
She flashed the disk. "I m gonna burn her stupid novel until she calls back the detention!" Kagome flared. Kagome told her plan and handed Sango her mini camera ready to tape.  
  
The teacher got back. "Alright students no homework Sayanora!" she said and the bell rang.  
  
"Hiragashi stay here." she said.  
  
Kagome walked up smiling sweetly but oddly.   
  
"Now I'm very disappointed in you on your first day of scho-" she was cut off.  
  
"Hey listen Miss Romance Novel Witch! You HAVE to take away my detention after school." she siad.   
  
The teacher laughed evilly. "What makes yo- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shierked.   
  
Kagome was fidgeting the disk with by pulling this little metal thing rubbing the black film under it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" she shrieked.   
  
"Well as a student I am a curious little kitty cat." she purred.   
  
"Give it back." she growled.   
  
"Why." she put on a fake curious look and backed away.   
  
"Why you little prick!" she sheirked her hair was sticking up. Who woulda thought a person could get   
  
overprotective on her stuff.   
  
"I am going to report you not just that but I'm gonna kill you too I plan to get out of this hell hole school and leave the sleezy princpal and your holding my ticket out!" she skreetched.   
  
"I am gonna burn your stupid novel!" Kagome mimicked.   
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she breathed.   
  
Kagome pulled out a lighter.   
  
"Lets see, I wonder if this will melt." she said.  
  
She lit the lighter and put the disk over it. It was getting closer and closer to the flame and the teacher was delirous.   
  
"All right I give I'll call off your detention or anything just give back my novel!" she was on the verge of tears. Kagome loved it when her victims are ready to cry.  
  
"Ok just call off my detention and we shall forget about this ya." Kagome said.   
  
"Ok!OK!" she was crying. Kagome threw the disk at the teacher. The teacher lunged at the disk and caught it. She hugged it like it was her own child. Then Kagome got distrubed when she started to stroke the disk and cooed at it and talked to it.  
  
"Are you ok." Kagome asked.   
  
She snapped her head. "You! How do you know I won't give you another detention." she asked.   
  
Then Sango stepped up "Hey Kags I got it all on tape." she said.   
  
"Well theres your answer piss me off and this tape is going to the princapal and naitonal T.V." Kagome said.   
  
"Now my accomplice and I need a pass to our next class." Kagome said. The teacher qiuckly wrote there excuse.  
  
She turned and left the shocked teacher.   
  
She and Sango then bumped into someone.  
  
"Saw your performance Hiragashi." it was Inuyasha and Miroku. He then smirked that began to annoy Kagome.   
  
"Good I have eye-witnesses." she said following Sango to class.   
  
When they got to the door they heard, "HENTAI!" they turned to see Sango and a knocked out Miroku---(@~@)  
  
Kagome absentmindly took a picture. Maybe she'll get a box full of pictures of a knocked out Miroku for his infamous groping. She had a feeling that it was going to be a big box.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well thats the Second Chappie! I want to give a warm applause for my first reviewer.  
  
DARK ANGEL MIKO!  
  
WhooooOOOOO hOOoooO! You rock! thax soooooooo much! I can't wait ta hear from ya,Dark Angel Miko!   
  
And I am in for a Inu/Kag Mir/San Rin/Sess and   
  
Shippo....Should I make him a sugarhigh kid with issues or the voice of reason? Vote plez.  
  
Well just wait people you've seen notin yet! ^_^ LAter!  
  
Review button is down here somewhere. Follow the arrow  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
...........  
  
.........   
  
.......  
  
.....  
  
...  
  
. 


	3. The Hyper Kid and the Food Fight Massacr...

I don't own Inuyasha. Poopie.  
  
Chapter three: The hyper Kid and the Food Fight Massacre  
  
The rest of the morning went pretty well. Miroku ended up in the nurses office though.  
  
"Yay lunch time!" Kagome chirped she was all of a sudden madam Sunshine skipping off with a freaky smile on her face.   
  
"Are you ok?" Sango asked worridly and edged away from her.  
  
"Of course lunch is my favorite subject!" she said.   
  
"Lunch isn't a subject." Sango said dully.   
  
"Yes it is. You learn how to eat and talk at the same time without food spittin out at all places." she said.   
  
"Just take it easy." she said.   
  
They entered a large cafateria. It was filled with kids. There where 4 sections. The Popular section which had the slut Kikyou as the center of attention and turned out to be the most kind of people. The Not so popular section basically average people, The Rejects/Geeks had a handful of shirts with ties and a laptop in front of them just to say they were very tempermental and very scary at times and The Others which had only 2 people there they went over to them.   
  
"Hey guys!" Sango said. "Hey Sango." a girl with black hair and warm brown eyes said.  
  
"Guys this is Kagome." she pointed at Kagome who smiled.  
  
"Ok this one here is Rin." she pointed to the brown eyed girl.   
  
"Shippou." to a boy with really redish hair and cerauluan eyes that was playing a gameboy.   
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Shippou said.   
  
They sat down and began to eat. They watched as Kagome wolfed down her food which was ramen and she started talkin.   
  
"So-slurp-how long have ya guys know-slurp-each other." she asked.   
  
"Since we were Barney lovers." SHippou said.  
  
"OMG Kagome did Blackmail on the teacher this morning." Sango said.   
  
"You mean that teacher who writes novels." Rin asked.   
  
"Yup." Kagome answered.  
  
"OMG you finally got that detention-loving slut!" Shippo exclaimed.   
  
"Muhahahaha!" he laughed evily. He then stood on the table. "TODAY HAS BEEN A HAPPY DAY WHOOHOO!" he yelled. Sango and Rin pulled him down.   
  
"Take it easy." Kagome said.   
  
"It has been a good day though!" Shippou whined. "I finally beat FF crystal Chrionicles and the teacher got creamed and I got 2 pounds of chocolate!" he said.   
  
"Shippou how much of the 2 pounds did you eat?" Rin asked.   
  
He stopped and muttered, "All of it."   
  
"You what! You know your hyperactive! Baka!" Sango yelled.   
  
Just then Inuyasha and Miroku showed up.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here." he smirked  
  
Geez that smirk was bugging Kagome.   
  
"Ah Lady Sango I see you are fairing well." Mirko said.   
  
She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop flirtin Miroku we got a job to do." Inuyasha said.   
  
  
  
"Look Shippou look what I've got!" he cooed waving a chocolate bar over his head.   
  
"SUGAR!" he yelled trying to reach it but he pulled it higher and higher.   
  
"No no you gotta do me a favor." he said. "What is it! What is it! you shall not seperate true love!" SHippo whined.   
  
"I want you to...... pull the black plug on the wall the one thats connected to the geeks laptops." he said.   
  
  
  
"Ok." Shippou said waltzing over there. Inuyasha and Miroku began laughing.   
  
Sango and Rin were terrifyed! The Geeks are gonna pluverize Shippou.  
  
"You jerks you know what you've done!" Rin yelled at them.   
  
"You just sent him to hell just for a chocolate bar!" Sango said.   
  
"What?" Kagome asked all Kung foo used (confused)  
  
Shippou pulled the plug and then he was being chased around by an argry mob with ties and glasses. "Give me my chocolate!" he yelled leading the mob to Inuyasaha and the group. Then out of nowhere a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy landed on top of Inuyasha's head it oozed down his hair.   
  
"Wench why'd ya do that for!" he yelled. "For being baka and for sending Shippou to hell you bastard!" Kagome yelled back.   
  
She turend and a scoop of potatoes went on Kagome's back. She felt it and she was pissed.   
  
SHe turned with a plate of mystery meat in her hands she turned grinning from ear to ear and eyes wide open.   
  
Inyasha yelped as it was stuffed down his shirt. Then the Geeks started throwing food. Someone yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Then everything was hectic. Kagome and Inuyasha were at each other putting food down there shirts and pants (not a happy feeling).   
  
Sango and Mirko were at each other Sango was grinding food in his hair while he grabbed her butt.   
  
The Popular kids were after the Geeks who were after the average people who were after the popular kids.  
  
  
  
Then Inuyasha accidently squrited some mustard at Kagome who dodged and hit Kikyou in the face.   
  
"You a$$Hole!" she creid and left the room while food was thrown at her.  
  
"Kikyou wait!" he said despartly but was stopped when a pot of spagetthi went over his head.   
  
"You wench!" he yelled he pinned her down and saw mirth in each others eyes.   
  
Then there faces were a mere inch until Kagome got cup off juice and poured it all over his hair.   
  
"Ha ha!" she teased. "Why you!" he had a pie in his hand and then suddenly stopped.   
  
She had a cup of ramen in her hands ready to pour to waste. "No-NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.   
  
"Please don't waste the NOODLES!" he cried. "Oooo lala Inuyasha likes ramen!" she cooed.   
  
She then slowly took a tip and a couple of noodles fell.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" he yelled on his knees.   
  
She took a step closer and he walked closer. "YOu want it." she cooed.   
  
He nodded drooling.   
  
"OK!" she chirped and she took the pie and shoved it on his head.   
  
SHe gave him the noodles. He grabbed it and hugged it. "Its ok my pree ccccciouuuuusssssss." he said. Eating it while pie filling oozed down his head.   
  
'Talk about disturbing.' Kagome thought. After he was done they went at it again.   
  
When all of this happened. Shippou and Rin sat in a safe spot.   
  
Shippou was eatting his candy bar and grinning evily while Rin got Kagome's camera and started taping. "This is soooooo awesome!" she siad.   
  
"YOu said it!" Shippou said absentmindly eating the last of his chocolate.   
  
"Where'd my chocolate go?" he asked.   
  
"You ate it Baka." Rin said dully.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok thats the third Chappie! I would like to thank Ladyhawk 89 for her awsome reveiew!  
  
WHOOOOOO HOOOOOOO luv your sayin: love peace, and hairgrease it rocks!  
  
Well that was my third chappie!  
  
Review PLEASE. See the cute animal? he says: REVIEW Please. What should I call him? o_O ??  
  
()_()   
  
/o.o\  
  
\_/ 


	4. Detention with Him and the SpitBall Figh...

Clowns, shrinks, and sugar pops I don't own Inuyasha. Darn.  
  
Chapter 4: Detention with Him and Spitball fights.  
  
After the food fight Massacre which was stopped by the Principal himself with Kikyou next to him smirking.   
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Rin started it sir." she said formally.   
  
"YOU SIX IN MY OFFICE AFTER YOU GET CLEANED!" the principal roared. Kikyou smirked. "YOU TOO KIKYOU for not telling me earlier!" he siad.   
  
"But-" she whined.   
  
"No buts get in my office now!" he said firmly. He was bald and his head can offically fry an egg and burn it.  
  
"Alrighty geez Mr. Principal put a cap on!" Kagome said walking in line with the others to seperate shower stalls in the gym locker rooms.   
  
They sat in side the office and they got yelled at for about a half an hour.   
  
"Are you done yet?!? I don't know why you listen to the slut just give us our damn punishment and then you can screw with your stapler." Kagome yelled back.   
  
He was speechless and then he was angry his head can offically burn and dissenagrate an egg.  
  
"DENTENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" he yelled. He was soooo red you could pass him off for a disformed apple.   
  
After there happy day of hell they dragged them selves to the detention room.  
  
They had a an old man sitting reading Chicken Soup for the grandparents soul.   
  
After 5 minutes he was drooling all over himself and his book. Kagome took a snapshot.   
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled. She just had to sit in front of Miroku and his curious hand. -.-"   
  
She bopped him and Kagome took another picture.   
  
"Why do you keep doing that!" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed he was in front of Kagome and everytime he turned to steal a glance she snapped a picture blinding him to death.   
  
"Wounldn't you like to know." Kagome dully. -.-  
  
"I-must-have-SUGAR!" Shippou yelled nearly tearing his hair out.   
  
'Jeez this school has problems.' Kagome thought.  
  
"I have a pixy stick." Kagome offered  
  
She tossed him a pixy stick he tore the top off and sniffed it.   
  
"Shippou thats not crack." Kagome said dully ~.^"  
  
"I know but its tastes sweeter when you let it pass through you nose and down your throut.   
  
"Thats disgusting." Rin said.  
  
"Is not its natural." Shippou eyes watering from the sniffing.   
  
"YOU all are disgusting." Kikyou siad.   
  
"Look whos talking, foundation bitch." Kagome said.   
  
"You don't have a life so get one." Kikyou snapped.   
  
"I have a life its just better then yours." Kagome said putting pity in it.   
  
"Shut u-ACCK!" Kikyou yelled a huge spit wad was in her face.   
  
"You shut up Kikyou." Shippou said loading his staw.   
  
"Heh kiddies lets not bicker shall we." Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome had a straw and she shot a wad at him.   
  
"What was that for wench!" he asked wiping it off.   
  
"For being an asshole and lettin your clay slut get us in detention." Kagome snapped.   
  
"Hey- FYI i am not into KIKYOU." he growled. "Prove it." Rin asked.  
  
"HENTAI DIE!" Sango said she stood and started chasing Mirkou with a 300 pound dictionary.   
  
"Please dont kill me lady Sango!" he pleading laughing inside. He loved turing her on.  
  
"Alrighty....then." Kagome said ignoring the two love birds in denial.  
  
"I want you to shoot one of the biggest spit wad on Kikyou's face." Shippo said grinning like mad.   
  
"Alright give me a straw." He said.   
  
He ripped a page out of the Chicken Soup book and chewed the whole page and tried spittin it out. It was hard but it came out sloppy and it Kikyou between the head oozing down her face.   
  
"OMG Inuyasha's spit which means INDIRECT KISSING." she said Happily she actually licked the slobber.  
  
"OMG THAT JUST NASTY!" Kagome said.   
  
"I am gonna hurl." Rin said.   
  
"OH NO MY BRAIN CAME OUT!" Shippo said at the end of his straw was a huge paper wad clogged at the end covered in slime.  
  
"No its to big to be your brain." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Kagome hes being mean!" Shippou whined.   
  
"Have you heard of respect jerk!" She shot a wad and it hit him betweent the head.  
  
Before they new it. Sango, Rin, and Kagome were up against the guys. Kikyou was sitting in the corner smiling and containing the spit wad from Inuyasha in a zipplock bag huggin it. "I'm gonna call you Inuyasha Jr." she grinned.   
  
Then when it there time was up. They were still in the middle of the spit war.   
  
"Shitsa doodles! I gotta get home!" Kagome said. "I have an idea." Rin said whipering to her comrades.   
  
"They stopped firing!" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Maybe they give in!" Shippou said.   
  
"Come and gets us!" Kagome said. She made a mad dash to the teacher and the girls used him as a shield hiding behind him.  
  
The boys fired like mad and they ended up getting the still sleeping man in the nose and head.   
  
Kagome and the girls ran out of the school.  
  
"DAmn they got away!" Shippou said. "Its your fault Inuyasha Baka!" Shippou said.   
  
"Weren't you supposed to be on there side." Miroku asked.   
  
"Well boys have to stick together plus Inuyasha's aiming was bad!" Shippou said.   
  
"Why you litt-" Inuyasha started beating up Shippo and Miroku dragged them out sighing.   
  
Kikyou was holding her zipplock bag full of white goop. She drew a face smiliar to Inuyasha's face and she hugged it and smiled scaringly.   
  
The old man was still sleeping on the desk covered in spit wads.   
  
~Fin~ for this Chappy!  
  
A/N: Ok thats the 4th chappie!  
  
I would like to thank Ayame, in Kouga Hating Mode!  
  
Thanks for the review! OMG people love me this world. Mr. Fuzzums:Thinks she should get an award along with all the other cool reviewers.)   
  
0_0  
  
/^.^\  
  
\_/  
  
Alrighty I'll try to update soon ok! My scedule is hectic this week well my life is hectic but I'll keep this up.  
  
~Mimi 


	5. Authors note

Authors note:  
  
This is not a chappie. Before you freak I have to say that I have to leave for a couple of weeks for a stupid family/business trip where I'm going computers there will suck so I can't upload my stories for a while. BUt when I get back I'll have a few chappies written up and uploaded.  
  
SOrry Sayanora!^_^ ~Mimi S.  
  
Oh before I forget. I would like to thank the new reviewers! You guys rock I'll be more specific in my next chapter. LATer. 


End file.
